Sirius
(Drama CD)Crunchyroll }} Sirius (シリウス, Shiriusu), commonly referred to as Anubis (アヌビス, Anubisu) is one of the characters of Sacrificial Princess and the King of Beasts. Anubis is The King's most trusted adviser and manages some of the king's affairs and gives his harsh and cynical opinion. Appearance Anubis is said to be a dog (More of an insult by Sariphi when Anubis mocked Sariphi rather slender frame), always clothed in expensive and lush clothes. He has 4 piercings on his left ear, and covers his face with a silk mask. He also has piercing eyes that shows rather shrewd nature as a retainer with years of political experience. Personality Anubis is shown as a harsh and strict character, always discreetly insulting Sariphi and usually going out of his way to make her feel as if she doesn't belong in their country. He acts strictly because he sees it as necessary in order to shape the king to be a strong leader. As a royal retainer, he is fiercely loyal to the royal family to the point of disobeying Leonhart if he feels it justifies the continuation of the royal family, even setting up the trials for Saliphie despite Leonhart's protests. History As a child he grew up with high expectations from his peers as an heir to the "Anubis" lineage as the kings personal right-hand man. But he grew up without any fatherly or motherly affection as his father was always with the former king and his mother is not mentioned at all. When former Anubis died protecting the former king he started to show a strong resentment to the royal family because they showed no remorse after his father died. He started to dedicate all is efforts to become a powerful enough person to get away from his inevitable fate as the next Anubis. He was later appointed by the late king to be a companion to Leonhart as a child. At one point he became sick because of a weak constitution as noted by maids that whispered outside his room. Expecting that no one would care for him he was ready to accept his lonesome days in his bedroom. At some time later Leonhart came into his room through the window to keep him company. Gave him food etc. But after a misunderstanding, he and Leonhart were kidnapped by rebels in order to exchange them for prisoners.Volume 5, Chapter 26 After Leonhart was injured after protecting him from an attack from one of the bandits and subsequently managed to escape and get rescued by a search party his attitude changed dramatically. He then vowed to be a loyal retainer to Leonhart even if that meant he would lose that little "Warth" he felt from Leonhart's friendship. He then accepted his role as Anubis and thus "lost" his old name.Chapter 27 Plot Relationships Leonhart Sariphi Clops & Cy Jormungand Quotes Gallery See Sirius/Image Gallery Trivia *In Volume 4, he is in mid-twenties (Human years), his height is 185cm (6'1") tall. He dislike anyone would harm the King. He like winning and arguments. References Category:Characters Category:Males